


Warmth

by JeevasManXIII



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Panic Attacks, Waking up from a nightmare, basically no pronouns or gendered terms/descriptions, gender neutral reader, just in case it's not explicit but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeevasManXIII/pseuds/JeevasManXIII
Summary: He makes the panic go away, fights it off like his enemies from times of old.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I had a nightmare basically reliving some traumas and woke up breathing hard and shaking with sobs. Not fun. Anyways, the last time I felt this distressed I wrote a Shaxx/Reader drabble with him being comforting and it made me feel a lot better. 
> 
> Dumb maybe, but... who wouldn't feel better in his warm arms?
> 
> (I'm mlm btw, but know there's an audience of female or nb people who like Shaxx and nightmares/panic attacks can be experienced by anyone. So if you needed this, me and Shaxx got you <3)

You shook awake, clutching your chest as it heaved for air. 

Shaxx stirred on the other side of the bed.

As he realized your breathing was evening out and you weren't actually hyperventilating or anything, he carefully put his arms around you.

His warm hand stroked the back of your head, holding you close as sobs racked through you.

"You're in the Tower, in our room, in our bed. Not there, right here with me. I've got you," Shaxx gently soothed. 

His words grounded you, taking your mind from the horrors it had gone to. 

With a shaky deep breath, you focused on the surroundings.

You felt the warmth of the blankets around your legs, smelled the sweat and musk between you, heard the beating of Shaxx's heart against your ear and the softness in his voice.

Opening your blurry eyes, you shifted enough to see his face. 

His thick brows were furrowed in concern, under them, his dark eyes glistened with his love for you. 

Feeling his strong arms holding you safely and seeing the care in his expression comforted you. 

His hand slowly came up to rub the tears off your face, calloused fingers smoothing over your cheek before going back to your hair.

The panic from your nightmare was still fresh, and the painful memories lingered, but in the face of Shaxx... it was all melting away.

He had you, and you were safe. 

You would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written quickly in one go which is different from my usual carefully dissected style, so it might read roughly or with a bad pace. Sorry about that, but I hope ya'll enjoy and have a great day ^ ^
> 
> (I might upload the other Shaxx/Reader drabble sometime too, idk yet;;;)


End file.
